


Journey

by Arghnon



Series: SASO2016 Fills! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, asahi delivering food to noya after a game even though it's raining, saso2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arghnon/pseuds/Arghnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I could fall<br/>Into the sky<br/>Do you think time<br/>Would pass me by<br/>'Cause you know I'd walk<br/>A thousand miles<br/>If I could<br/>Just see you<br/>Tonight"</p><p>-- "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is here from bonus round 4 (Quotes): https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/15224.html?thread=7127160#cmt7127160

It's a night of thunder and lightning and rain as cold as snow, he thinks. Yuu would cackle at the thought. A big guy like you shouldn't get cold so easily is what he'd say.

It was always Yuu that wore a tee and scarf in the winter and Asahi bundled up like a bear for hibernation. He's bundled up right now and wielding an umbrella. The blue of it clashes with his olive green coat and dark beige scarf. The Gari-Gari kun mascot's face that was plastered on the thing definitely did not help. 

Yuu had taken his umbrella again. It's not even the same colour. His is a calming yellow-green gradient with little leaves detailed to make it seem like he was under a tree while in the rain. Yuu had laughed softly under his breath at the sight. It's so you, Asahi! He had said. His smile had been blinding. 

He turns a sharp corner and almost bumped into a couple old ladies. He bows profusely in apology, the bento boxes in his hand clanging as he bent. The two women chuckle as they forgive him and he continues on his way a little flushed and flustered.

Yuu always said he had a way with the elderly and Asahi would retort that he had a way with the kids. It's as if once they saw Yuu, they automatically thought that he was one of them. Maybe it was his height or his beaming smile or the way that his entire being spoke of those same fearless ways of youth that has never burned out in him even after all these years.

Asahi can't help but smile at the thought. Even as he rushed by some scary people peeking from the alleyways. The rain is still beating hard and he won't say whether or not he did squeak at that strike of thunder. He blames it on those glaring eyes from the hunched tattooed men hiding between the buildings. He thinks he sees a glint of a knife and walks faster.

He always attracted trouble. So did Yuu. Whether it was his height, bulk, beard, or bun or maybe Yuu's loudness, stubbornness, and dyed hair, there has been several times when Yakuza men had approached them. A lot of times it was territory clarification but sometimes it wasn't. He could always trust Yuu though to spring into action whenever needed. Probably not the right action but spontaneity suited him more than careful planning will ever.

He reaches a small crowd of people all covered up like him. Some are sharing umbrellas, giggling under them, holding hands, whispering softly to one another. He feels his own fingers twitch with longing. 

Sharing an umbrella with Yuu was always what Tsukkishima would deadpan as 'a fun time'. He'd get his head stuck when Yuu bounced around too much or maybe he would accidentally tip over rain water into Yuu's head. They've gotten used to it though. Not that they were two pieces of a puzzle meant to fit but they chose to fit. Chose to adjust and squeeze and tweak to fit the other and now they do so perfectly. 

He's smiling to himself as he reaches the doors. A quick double knock before he slips in just in time to hear the powerful smack of hand on rubber. He watches in awe as the whirl of blue and yellow spins through the air at such speed. His whole body tensed and ready to dive. But he doesn't cause he sees him. Sees him move so swiftly, so gracefully. He dives cleanly and the ball that had been flying at probably the speed of a bullet was stopped. It bounces almost silently off familiar bruised and battered arms. It floats almost gently into the waiting calloused palms. And suddenly everything is in motion again. The ball is set and the spikers run up and the ball is smashed sharply downwards. There is cheering and loud celebration but Asahi is smiling softly at his Libero.

Yuu turns and Asahi can tell when he finds him. His eyes widen slightly then they melt with such warmth Asahi feels like blushing. Yuu dodges pats on the back and slips through one-armed hugs to slide his own arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"You're wet," He whispers after a soft kiss on his lips.

"It's raining," Asahi replies just as quietly.

He laughs both loud enough to tremble through Asahi and quiet enough to share just between the two. 

"You didn't have to come."

"I brought food."

" _It's raining, Asahi._ "

"That's what I said, Yuu, weren't you listening," He laughs and Yuu jabs him in the side lightly, returning the laughter, "I'd go through anything for you," He says softer, sweeter.

It's enough to have Yuu blushing and ducking his head. His lithe arms pull him in closer and soft lips tickle his collarbone, chapped as they were.

"Me too."


End file.
